Dancing with with lightning in a cloud
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: After finishing law school Karui works at Tsunade & co, one of the cities leading law firms. But when an arrogant client starts toying with her for his own amusement, her job becomes a pain. SasuKaru AU rated T cause M seemed too severe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This should have been out a while ago, but for reasons that are too embarrassing to explain I only finished it last night. Another SasuKaru. An AU, it might be a little confusing, cause the scenes are kinda jumbled but you'll get it...you know maybe. I didn't pick a song for her to be dancing to in this fic, cause I decided that you guys should let your imaginations run wild and choose for yourself. But if I had to it'd be "I like that" by Jae Millz, mostly cause it was one of the songs on shuffle while I was writing this, really I have no idea what would be playing in this club. **

**Please forgive faulty grammar and spelling and OOCness. Oh and by the way I'm not sure how law firms and law school works so, there are probarbly gonna be a few in-accuracies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Intro

_The girl smiled. Pushing the raven haired male into the plush leather seat. She snapped her fingers and the music started. Taking a few steps back, her hips started to sway from side to side moving to the rhythm of the music. She let her hands slip up the sides of her body as she reached for the elastic holding her hair in place. She pulled it off leaving locks of crimson red to fall around her shoulders and over her face. Still moving to the music she undid the buttons to her jacket, sliding it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground to expose chocolate brown skin and a lacy black bra. She felt the gaze on her intensify and she smirked. Taking a few steps towards him she slipped her thumbs under the waist band of her skirt and pulled it down letting the black material pool around her ankles._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very funny A." Karui chuckled tucking a loose strand of red hair in her bandanna, before she pulled the wash cloth out of her back pocket. Lifting a glass on the counter to wipe it dry, mechanically repeating the action with the next glass.

"I'm serious Karui." The man said dark eyes locked on the red head on the other side of the bar. His muscled form took up almost three seats, other men sitting around him seemed to be ignoring the conversation. Focusing their attention on the slim yet curvy figures dancing on the stage and walking around them.

She froze, the glass in her hand slipped through her grip falling to the ground in a loud crash. A few faces nearby and at the bar turned to look at the girl, but dismissed the scene as a better one came strolling onto the stage.

"No..." Karui's eyes were wide shock ripped through her mind.

"Karui-"

The redheads fists clenched at her sides, her eyes burned with anger and betrayal. She leaned against the bar, bracing her arms on the counter. She looked the older man in the eyes, "A, I don't dance anymore."

"Well now you do." He stood up, turning around to walk away. He paused to glance over his shoulder, "30 minutes. Mabui will show you to the room." He walked away, leaving a speechless redhead behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui smiled. She just got off work and was heading into her second job. Although most people would be miserable going from one job to the next, she was ecstatic. After finishing her last year in law school, she started working at Tsunade & co. One of the towns leading law firms where she work's as a clerk. Not much of a salary, but we all have to start somewhere.

She quickly walked down the street dodging the hordes of people making their way on the sidewalk. She got to the bus stop waiting for the six o'clock shuttle to arrive. Karui's second job wasn't very glamorous either, but it helped to pay the bills. Its also the job she worked when she was still in law school, although her...position has changed since then.

'Where's the stupid bus.' She thought, impatiently tapping her foot on the sidewalk. 'A's gonna kill me if I'm late again.' Crimson hair fell across her shoulder as she leaned forward staring down the street. Karui worked nights at a club called Kumo, she's worked there since her first year. Kumo was owned by a man named A, of course those who knew him by reputation called him Raikage. Only the girls who worked for him ever called him A.

Karui beamed as a bus slowly came trudging along, she quickly jumped on. After the day she's had going to Kumo would be more like a stress reliever than an actual job. Ever since she met that bastard work had suddenly gotten a lot harder.

~ FLASH BACK~

Karui was exhausted. It wasn't even past eleven yet and she'd already been running all over the building, but it wasn't all frowns. One of the partners had picked Karui to be her personal assistant for the next couple of weeks, although it was more of a random selection, it was still a step in the right direction.

She hurried down a long corridor carrying a small stack of files that Tsunade had sent with her. She stopped in front of a large desk that stood in front of Hatake Kakashi, one of the firms top lawyers, office. She stood there for a few minutes waiting for his assistant to appear.

She started fiddling with her hair, usually she wore a bandanna but right now she was working so a brushed back ponytail would have to do. She pulled at the hem of her black skirt, before checking the buttons of her jacket. Samui, her roommate, helped her pick the suit and although she loved Samui like a sister she hated her at that moment. In Karui's opinion the skirt was way too short and the jacket only had two buttons revealing her chest with ridiculous ease. Thankfully Karui refused to leave the apartment without wearing something underneath. Her white tank top covered most of what needed covering.

She lifted her foot, alternating her weight. She had decided long ago that heels were evil, Kami how she missed her jeans an sneakers. She waited a few more minutes, but when it became clear that no one would be showing up, she picked up the documents that were previously on the assistants desk. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. "Come in." A deceptively cheery voice called, but of course Karui has had enough experience to know better.

Slowly she opened the door peeking around it. A silver haired man, wearing a mask sat behind a large oak desk. Karui stepped inside standing by the door. Sakura was smiling brightly, with a light blush on her face, serving coffee to someone on one of the seats in front of the desk. All Karui could make out from her position was black hair. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but there was no one at-"

"No one at the receptions desk, well we certainly can't have that. Sakura I'm sure our guest has enough coffee, your excused." Hatake said as his eye curved into a smile. Sakura's blush deepened, making the pink haired girl look like she was about to explode. She hurried out of the office, giving a quick glance at the occupied chair while giving a love struck sigh. Karui rolled her eyes muttering something to herself.

"Was there a reason you wanted to see me Karui?"

The redhead stared at the man, everyone thought it was impressive that he seemed to know the names of every employee in the building.

She thought it was just creepy.

"Y-yes sir. Lady Tsunade sent me with these files, she said it was urgent." Karui made her way across the room, stopping at the desk to hand over the documents in her hands.

As the man started shuffling through the pages, she took the time to look around the room and her eyes fell on the other person sitting in the room. It was a raven haired man although he didn't seem that much older than her, he had pale skin and dark eyes. Karui fidgeted uncomfortably as she noticed that he was staring at her. Somehow he seemed familiar...

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, co-owner of the Sharingan corporation." The masked man said, almost like he could read her mind.

'Oh.' Karui thought. She'd heard that the company was expanding, buying up small properties and businesses around town. Although she had no idea that Tsunade & co would be handling the legal side of the expansion.

"A pleasure to meet you mr. Uchiha." Karui said bowing respectfully.

"Hn." Was the mans only reply.

The redhead rolled her eyes turning back to the man behind the oak desk. She's met enough arrogant, self-absored, play boys to know that she wasn't going to get a better reply.

"Ill be right back." Kakashi said standing up taking a file with him, "Why don't you sit down Karui." He swiftly made his way towards the door, closing it behind him.

Karui looked around the room noting that the only other chair was next to the Uchiha. She sat down feeling a little uncomfortable in the silence, pulling at the hem of her skirt again. The silence was unbearable but she couldn't just leave and striking up a conversation with the raven next to her would be-

"Do you like coffee?" The Uchiha asked suddenly, making Karui snap her head towards him. The question had her completely by surprise and it showed on her face, while he just looked bored.

"Umm...not really." She gave a sheepish grin staring at the floor.

"Me neither, go make me a cup of tea."

"Excuse me?" The red head couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You do work here don't you." The male said swirling a cup in his hand.

"Yes."

"Then do what I told you to do."

'Arrogant son of a b-, do I look like his slave?!' Karui's anger flared, her hands fisted in her lap, "I'm not mr. Hatake's assistant miss Haruno is."

"And your point is."

"My point is that I'm under no obligation to do anything you ask me to." She she said through gritted teeth.

The Uchiha stared at her, his face held no emotion other than a raised eyebrow. "You refuse."

"Yes, I refuse." Karui's anger was threatening to break loose. She glared at the raven next to her, rage burning brightly in her eyes.

Suprise flashed in the male's eyes, clearly _No _was a word he was very unfamiliar with.

Suddenly the door flew open and the silver haired man took his seat, but not without noticing the sudden tension that hung in the air. His one exposed eye darted between the two. The redhead was clearly upset glaring daggers at the male next to her, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

After signing a few pages and giving Karui some further instructions, she stood up and left the room.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said making the Uchiha's head turn towards him, "Staring is rude."

~END FLASHBACK~

Since then, work was a pain. She was moved from Lady Tsunade's section of the law firm to Hatake Kakashi's. Normally she wouldn't mind, but for some reason that no one seemed to want to explain. She was put on the Sharingan corp. project, even though her major was in criminal courts.

What's worse was that she had to see the Uchiha almost everyday, of course he would give her orders for trivial little things just to annoy her. Which she'd give to Sakura who was more than happy to tend to his every need. On many occasions she had the urge to throw boiling hot tea in his face before screaming a few profanity's, but she still liked being able to pay the rent so that wasn't an option.

The bus stopped, Karui stepped off breathing in the air. It smelled faintly of alcohol and cigars. She smiled staring at the bright glowing sign above the sleek mahogany door, at least he wouldn't bother her here.

She walked up to the bouncer giving him a hug, ignoring the cat calls that came from the line of men and a couple of teenagers standing behind her. Despite it being a strip club, Kumo was very successful, as Karui eyed the line briefly she counted about 60 people.

"Hey Bee, slow night?" She asked just before she slid through the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Damn it!' Karui mentally cursed staring at her reflection in the changing room. A couple of girls were in there with her, some were quickly moving past her while others seemed to be chatting.

"Are you ready?" Karui looked to the side to find Mabui smiling at her. The red head took a deep breath stood up and started walking towards the door that led to the private rooms.

"Hey, calm down. You'll be fine, besides you've done this before." Mabui said trying to cheer her up but failing.

Karui was miserable to say the least, she wanted to quit right there and then, but Mabui told her exactly what was going on. Apparently Raikage didn't own the property, it was owned by some big shot company and now the owners wanted to sell. A few days earlier, an investor came in and said that he was willing to put some money in to Kumo, but he had a few conditions to the deal. And Karui was one of them.

Apparently this guy had his heart set on getting a lap dance and refused to receive one from anyone other than the clubs redheaded bartender.

She really didn't want to do this, but she couldn't bare to watch the club close down. Besides she's done this before when she was still in law school.

Although she got a scholarship for her academic record, the scholarship only covered her tuition. She'd have to foot the bill for books and an apartment, not to mention food and utilities. She refused to ask her mother for help, since her father passed away she's had her own problems to deal with. But as soon after she finished and got a job at the law firm, she convinced A to let her work the bar instead. It didn't pay as well as dancing but it helped her get through the month.

She walked down the dimly lit corridor, trying to take steady breaths, 'It'll be O.K' like riding a bike...right?

Karui stood in front of the door that lead to one of the private rooms, rooms that were usually set aside for vip's. She tugged at the hem of her skirt, apparently this guy had very specific ideas concerning her costume. She realized that it looked a lot like the suit she wore to work all those months ago plus the dreaded ponytail, minus the wonderful oh so concealing tank top.

She took another deep breath a shaky hand opened the door and she walked in closing the door behind her. She could see someone sitting in a leather chair in the middle of the room. But the only light was the one shining down on a pole and platform at the front of the room casting dark shadows over everything els. She walked over seeming more calm than she really felt. 'Might as well get this over with.'

"Good evening sir." Karui said with one hand on her hip the other one clutching the pole. She stood still, waiting for further instructions as per the agreement.

She heard a low chuckle coming from the shadowed silhouette. "Hn. I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

'Shit! I know that voice.'

"Uchiha."

"Surprised?"

Karui narrowed her eyes, clutching the pole as anger came surging through her veins.

"What the hell." She growled her words laced with venom.

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asked in mock innocence. "I just came in here a while back, to get a drink. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you work here."

"Drinks are served at the bar. I'm outta here." Karui turned and walked fuming towards the door.

"Sure you wanna do that." The ravens cool voice cut through the air making the redhead stop just before she reached the door.

"Exactly why would I stay here with an asshole like you, when I could just leave."

"Same reason you agreed to do this in the first place, unless of course you think that this club would look better as a parking lot."

She froze glaring at the shadow. "You wouldn't."

"Give me a reason not to."

Anger was stirring violently in the pit of her stomach, her glare intensified. She could just feel the Uchiha smirk at her. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind, she almost smiled. Almost. "Fine."

'O.K if he wants a lap dance, he'll get one.' She turned around walking towards the raven. Stopping right in front of him she smiled, she snapped her fingers and the music started.

"Relax." Karui said resting her palms on his shoulders to gently push him into the seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui moved to the music her hands drifted across her frame. Her eyes were half closed watching the male in front of her carefully. She took a step forward hearing his breath hitch as she lifted her knee and slid it over his thigh. Moving her hands across his chest she hooked them behind his neck, leaning in to ghost her breath over his face. That's why the Uchiha was so surprised when the redhead basically ripped a clump of hair from his head.

He gave a surprised grunt narrowing his eyes at the girl, "Oops." She said although the smirk on her face failed to hide her intentions. Sitting on her knees on the Uchiha's lap, she sat up straight, her hips swaying to the music.

Karui turned around hitting the Uchiha in the face with her arm as she did so "Sorry, my fault." She said sweetly sitting flat on his lap. The male growled in anger, realizing exactly what the girl was up to. His thought were halted when she started grinding down on his lap. He let his head fall back shutting his eyes for a moment mouthing a silent moan, completely oblivious to the girl now standing up to brace her hands on his shoulders.

When she noticed his expression an evil grin spread across her face, she lifted her knee dragging it over his leg. Taking a deep breath she pulled back her leg before driving it straight into his stomach earning a very painful groan. The Uchiha keeled over holding onto the arm rest of the chair, Karui shoved him back into the seat and smiled "My bad."

"You're enjoying this aren't you." The Uchiha growled glaring at the girl who was standing in front of him. Karui swayed her hips as she crouched down, placing her hands on his knee's.

She slowly stood up, sliding her hands up his thighs and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Actually, I am enjoying myself quite a bit," she pulled back as her hands moved over the Uchiha's chest, sliding up his neck to his face. Karui leaned in, their lips less than an inch apart.

"In fact," she started, stepping back she pulled the Uchiha out of his seat. He followed her willingly seemingly unaware of the danger. Her left hand gently gripped the raven's chin while her right slid over his arm guiding it to wrap around her waist. "I think I should thank you properly for such an... entertaining evening, mr. Uchiha."

She inched closer to his lips, seeming to let her eyes drift shut, when she suddenly leaned back slightly and kneed him hard right in the crotch. The Uchiha immediately let go of her and keeled over, waves of unbearable pain tearing through his body.

The red head smirked, before narrowing her eyes at him while she growled,"If you ever mess with me again, I'll make you wish you were never born."

The music stopped, "Dance is over, goodnight sir."

Karui quickly picked up her discarded clothing and stomped out of the room ignoring the groans that the raven was making. She went down the hall making it back to the changing room. Still fuming, she roughly tugged on her clothes. Mabui saw her and swiftly walked over, "What happened, are you alright?"

"Tell A I'm sorry." She pulled on her jacket and rushed out of the room, moving past the crowd at the bar. Omoi must be filling in for her, he could never decide what to mix and what not to.

In a few moments she was out in the night air, she ignored Bee's voice when he called her back and quickly walked down the street. She was furious, enraged, absolutely...

Karui stood still. 'Shit. I still have to go to work tomorrow As much as she enjoyed the little 'dance', she still had bills meaning she still had to work. And with the Sharingan corporation being one of the firms biggest clients, it wasn't looking good.

"Damn it!"

A few hours later...

Sasuke walked through the front door of the home he shared with his older brother. Walking awkwardly he moved through the voyeur going to the kitchen, before moving to the living room. He found Itachi sitting at a coffee table with an open laptop and surrounding paper work, sipping on a cup of tea he looked up at his little brother a smug grin plastered on his face. He watched Sasuke limp to the couch across from him, flopping down on the cushions. The younger let out a pained hiss as he gently pressed an ice pack on top of his lap.

"We'll little brother, I'm guessing your plan didn't exactly work out."

"Shut up." Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke let his head fall back, closing his eyes to try and rest his now throbbing head. That hit to the head hit him a little harder than he initially realized. The Uchiha was ashamed to admit that he really didn't see the it coming. The worst he expected was the redhead not showing up at all, he certainly didn't expect her to turn the tables on him.

Still it was kind off fun, in a viciously violent sick and twisted kind of way. Sasuke decided that he'd still put the money into Kumo, after all he did get a lap dance as per the agreement. So there was no point in jeopardizing people's jobs over something like this.

In fact, he could buy the club. It was a pretty good investment with some...amusing perks. A smirk plastered itself on Sasuke's face, 'I wonder how she'd react to me being her new boss.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark fingers nervously tapped on the large oak table. Mr. Hatake had called in everyone working on the Sharingan corp. expansion project, for an early meeting.

Karui was anxious, she was slowly starting to regret her actions from the previous night. When she got to her apartment after the incident, she told Samui what happened. Unfortunately all Samui did was laugh at her situation, although she did try to convince her that everything would be alright.

Right now the redhead was staring at the silver haired man at the front of the table. The Uchiha wasn't in the board room and so far she hasn't been fired yet which was a good sign.

"Sakura will send you each a missions report concerning each of your duties before the end of the day. You're excused." The man said cheerfully, announcing the end of the meeting. Karui breathed a sigh of relief, lifting her notepad from the table and following the crowd out the door. 'That was close, maybe he-'

"Hey Loser."

Karui groaned, she knew it was too good to be true. She slowly turned to face the raven haired male leaning against the wall behind her. She took a deep breath.

"Can I help you with something, sir."

"Hn. You're never this calm, atleast not around me. What's wrong, worried about last night?" Karui winched at the memory. No way he was going to let her get away with that, 'might as well kiss my job goodbye.'

"Don't worry, your safe," the Uchiha pushed off the wall walking towards the girl before stopping beside her and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Besides I'm not done with you yet."

Karui's breath hitched and Sasuke smirked, he leaned back and walked away from the shocked girl. Suddenly something hit her, something she totally forgot about,

"What about the club?" She called arms folded over her chest.

The raven stopped and looked at the girl over his shoulder, "A deal is a deal. I got what I asked for, although it wasn't entirely what I had in mind. So it stays." Karui was relieved and it showed on her face, the tension in her eyes released and her lips parted slightly in a small sigh.

"Infact, I think that Kumo would make an excellent addition to the Sharingan corporation." With that he walked away, restraining himself from looking back at the girl to enjoy the look on her face.

Karui's eyes were wide, her mouth hung open and her eyebrows raised. 'He wouldn't! He couldn't!' Although she knew the truth was that he could and probarbly would.

"Karui," a cool voice suddenly said, sounding very amused. She turned her head to the masked man now standing beside her, "You'll catch flies gaping like that."

**Owari**

**A/N: YaY! My one shot is completed. It took longer than it should have. Although it seems really off, I dunno. Please review.**

**That pairing I was talking about in my last story should be up by the end of the month... maybe... I'm not sure... Let's just play that one by ear. I'll still be publishing some stuff in between though. **


	2. Waltz

**A/N: I wasn't really planning on doing another chapter for this but I got a few requests to do a second so I figured why not. Honestly though inspiration for this only hit a few days ago and I'm not really very happy with it, so please forgive me if it kinda sucks.**

**This one is set a few months after the original incident. I managed to put a few extra characters in this one, although they don't stay for long. Usual apologies for spelling, grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

'Damn it, Samui!' Karui started fidgeting uncomfortably, tugging at the sides of her dress and reaching up to move some of the hair that kept falling in her face. The car door closed behind her and she took a moment to look at the building in front of her.

Her eyes went wide as she gawked at the enormous thing. How was it even possible for someone to live in a place like this. It was probably bigger than her apartment building!

The redhead took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves, 'Its just for one night. Besides the place will be so packed, you probably won't see him.'

She kept repeating those words over and over again in her head. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand slide across her skin and rest on the small of her back. 'Damn it Samui, this dress is ridiculous!'

"Are you ready?" A low steady voice said from beside her. Karui looked up at the blond giving her an encouraging grin.

She tried for a weak smile and returned her sights to the building in front of her, taking in one more deep breath before she answered. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They started to make their way towards the large mansion in front of them, the muffled sound of music came drifting softly from the entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui was in hell.

Ever since the night she had gotten her little payback on a certain Uchiha everything seemed to just get even harder. If just working on the Sharingan corporations expansion project wasn't hard enough, Karui was now assigned as mr. Uchiha's personal assistant. She was to tend to the Uchiha's every need whenever he came to Tsunade & co.

When she asked mr. Hatake why he said that Sasuke had asked for her specifically and seeing as how his company was one of the firms biggest clients, they had no choice but to agree to his demands. Saying that the first day went badly was putting a sugar coating on it.

~FLASHBACK~

"Your tea, mr. Uchiha." Karui has never been so happy to have Sakura around. Despite the fact that Karui was supposed to be Sasuke's assistant, Sakura volunteered to help her whenever she could. So the redhead could get her to do all those little annoying things that the Uchiha would try and make her do.

Sakura leaned over the desk that Sasuke was sitting at, pouring the tea into a cup and asking the male directions on the milk and sugar. Another added bonus to having the lovestruck pink haired girl around, was that she'd never have to be alone with him. Because really who knows what the Uchiha would make her do if they were alone for too long-

"Sakura." A cheerful voice called. Karui turned around to find a silver haired man standing in the doorway, his eye curved in a smile.

"Yes sir?"

"Its very kind of you to offer your help to Karui, but you have priorities other than tending to Sasuke's every need."

Sakura blushed, staring at the man at the door.

"Besides I'm sure Karui can handel things from here, get back to work."

"Yes sir." The pink haired girl mumbled as she made her way across the office to the door.

Karui's eyes went wide for just a second before she let out a groan while the door closed. 'Great.'

The Uchiha didn't seem to notice that anything had happened though, he just kept staring at the computer screen in front of him lifting the tea cup to his lips every now and then.

Deciding to try and keep herself busy Karui took the Uchiha's day planner and opened her laptop. Planning someone else's schedule wasn't what she went to law school for but, at the moment there was nothing better to do.

_Wednesday the 15th: Finalise transfer of shares with Infinite technologies before 2 pm._

The room was quiet nothing was heard accept the clicking of buttons on a keyboard and the soft sound of sipping.

_Thursday the 16th: Contact source at Akatsuki unlimited, to find out about newest automobile design. 1 pm_

Karui stretched out her neck tilting her head back. She was working a double shift at Kumo the night before, so she was pretty tired. Letting her eyes drift shut, she let out a soft sigh and rubbed the back of her neck.

Suddenly the Uchiha started choking. Karui's eyes snapped open and she stared at the raven behind the desk tilting her head in a question.

He didn't say anything just brought his attention back to the glowing screen in front of him. Karui shrugged it off, who cares why he just started choking on his tea anyway.

_Monday the 20th: Meeting with Sabaku incorporated 11 am_

_Tuesday the 21st: Meeting with Itachi and event planner for announcement party 3 pm._

_Friday the 25th: Announcement party for Sharingan corporation's expansion 7 pm._

"Why do you work in a strip club?"

Karui's head snapped up to find the Uchiha staring at her, she shifted a little in her seat trying to think of an answer.

"I need the money, law firms don't pay much to newbies." She said briefly, keeping her eyes fixed on the glowing screen in front of her.

"That doesn't explain why you work the bar at a strip club."

"I started there in college. At first I couldn't find a job and the bills were piling up, A-... Raikage was the only one who would hire me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, before placing an arm on the desk. "So Raikage, makes a habit of hiring inexperienced bartenders."

Karui's eyes went wide, but she kept her head down staring at the screen. She didn't say anything, a client knowing that you work as a bartender in a strip club is one thing but telling them that you-

"You were a stripper, weren't you?"

The redhead felt heat rise in her cheeks, but forced herself look up at the male in front of her and she groaned. The Uchiha was staring at her with a smirk. He leaned back in his seat, with that smug look sitting very comfortably on his face.

"Your supposed to do anything I tell you remember, so answer the question."

"Yes." The redhead muttered under her breath.

"Yes, what?"

Karui gave an annoyed sigh and spoke through gritted teeth, "Yes, I used to work as a stripper."

Amusement grew in those onyx eyes, "I should've known. After all for a bartender you seemed much too comfortable when you were giving me that lap dance last week."

Karui slumped into the chair and started wishing that the leather seat would just swallow her whole.

"We'll have to return you to your former position once I buy the club."

The redhead abruptly sat up and quickly grabbed the slipping laptop to stop it from crashing to the floor. She looked up at the male in front of her and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Sasuke's smirk intensified, "I think that we've already established that there's very little that I couldn't do, as for what I wouldn't do that all depends on you."

"What if I quit from Kumo?"

"That would be your choice, although I wouldn't if I were you. After all it doesn't take much to get someone kicked out of a law firm and I might just feel the need to have that arranged."

She growled as anger started stirring in the pit of her stomach, she tightly gripped the device in her hands. "What do you want?"

"When I tell you to do something, you do it yourself. No more getting Sakura to do it for you."

"Fine," Karui felt her self-control slip from her for just a second before she managed to pull it back in. "Anything else mr. Uchiha?"

"Just one more thing. I plan on going to the club next Saturday, I expect you to be there."

"Yes sir."

~END FLASHBACK~

Since then the Uchiha has been taking full advantage of his new assistant. And she certainly wasn't happy about it.

Karui was miserable, so far she's been getting his tea, arranging his lunch, going with him to every single one of his meetings (including those that had nothing to do with the expansion project.) She's surprised he hasn't asked her to pick up his dry cleaning or wash his car.

That was probably on next week's agenda.

Right now Karui was sitting in the board room next to the Uchiha, taking notes on the Sabaku meeting on her laptop.

The redhead on the other side of the table, stared at Sasuke with cold teal eyes. He laced his fingers together placing his joined hands on the table. "Its a very tempting offer Uchiha, but I'll have to decline."

Sasuke's eyes matched the cold gaze as he spoke, "May I ask why."

"None of Sabaku inc.'s divisions are up for sale, especially not the Gold dust project."

The two men started debating with facts and figures, while Hatake Kakashi watched, occasionally saying a word or two.

Karui on the other hand was a little preoccupied. The C.E.O of Sabaku inc. brought along two of his board members to the meeting. On his left was a young woman with blond hair in four ponytails, obviously a few years older than the C.E.O. Sabaku Temari, the redheads older sister.

On his right was the person who was the cause of Karui's lack of concentration. A young man also older than the redhead, he had shaggy brown hair and dark eyes, Sabaku Kankuro. Gaara's older brother.

While everyone else seemed to be paying attention to the task at hand, Kankuro had other ideas and kept leaning over towards Karui asking her one question after the other. She was just thankful that she'd decided to record the meeting as well, because there was no way her notes were anywhere close to accurate.

"Clerk huh, so how'd you end up as Uchiha's personal assistant." Kankuro whispered as he leaned towards the redhead.

Karui felt her cheeks warm up but tried her best not to show it, "Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the meeting."

"What difference does it make whether I listen or not, Gaara's never gonna sell. Its much more fun talking to a cute girl like you anyway."

"Well could you keep it down while I try to listen." The redhead said ignoring the earlier compliment.

"Like I said Gaara's not gonna sell so what's the point. By the way he said 'gold dust refinement' not 'mold rust refinement'." He smirked at her after taking a quick peek at her laptop screen. "You're not paying attention either."

"Its kind off hard when you won't stop talking to me."

"Tell you what, I'll leave you alone if you give me your phone number."

"And if I don't?" Karui said looking up at the brunette.

"Then I'll just keep talking until you do."

Karui smiled, admittedly she was enjoying this "Black mail doesn't suit you."

"Really? I've been told otherwise." He reached over to the laptop and pushed the lid shut, "So what do you say?"

Before the redhead could answer Sasuke stood up along with Gaara, "I guess there's nothing more to talk about." He looked down towards Karui and narrowed his eyes at the two who seemed to be talking quite intimately.

"Karui."

The redhead started, putting away the laptop and turning off her tape recorder, "Yes sir."she collected her things, stood up and followed the raven out the door. As they made their way down the hallway, Karui heard someone calling her came.

"Karui! Hey, so that's your name?" Karui stopped and turned to find Kankuro walking up to her. The brunette stopped giving her a smile.

"Yes, it is." Meanwhile the Uchiha had stopped as well giving the two a heated glare.

"Well mine's Kankuro."

"And I'm supposed to do what with this information?" Karui said feigning interest.

Kankuro chuckled, "Whatever you want. Although I'd prefer if you used it, you can start tomorrow night."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I already have plans for tomorrow night."

"Oh come on, not not even Uchiha could be that much of a slave driver."

Karui tilted her head to the side giving Kankuro a smile, "No, I just have other plans."

The brunette's face fell, "Do these plans have a name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Karui." A voice suddenly said the redhead turned to find Sasuke standing behind them down the hall with an unemotional look on his face.

"I have to go, it was nice meeting you, mr. Sabaku- Kankuro."

Karui walked up to Sasuke, her mood instantly falling when she noticed the hard look in his eyes.

"What were you and Sabaku talking about?" He started walking again, making Karui follow.

She looked down, a grin on her face. Its been a while since she's been hit on. Well a while since she's been hit on by anyone outside of Kumo at least and most of those guys were customers trying to score some action after watching the girls all night, none of them were very handsome. Kankuro on the other hand, was certainly very attractive.

Karui could still remember the last guy she had developed feelings for, with her still seeing him every day how could she forget. But that was way back in her first year and at the time he was way out of her league.

"Nothing."

"I expect it to stay that way."

'What did he say?!'

"Excuse me!"

The raven glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "You have two jobs, you don't have time for any personal relationships."

Karui glared, "Two jobs or not, I don't see how my personal life is any of your concern."

"You work for me remember, I want nothing interfering with that. Especially anyone with the likes of Sabaku."

By now they were standing still in the middle of the hallway, with Karui glaring at the male in front of her and Sasuke looking unemotional as always.

The redhead was fuming, how dare he tell her what she can and can't do. Suddenly a smirk made its way on her face and Karui folded her arms, holding her laptop and notepad against her chest.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, mr. Uchiha?"

Something flashed in his eyes, it was fast but Karui managed to catch it. As to what it was she had no idea.

"Not jealousy, possession."

Now there's a reply she wasn't expecting.

Gold eyes went wide and the grasp that the girl had on her things slipped, before she caught them just in time.

"Wha-"

The Uchiha took a step forward, making her take one back. "I said possession." He took another step forward and she took another one back.

"As in, MINE." Karui took another step back and panicked when she felt the cool touch of a concrete wall on her back.

"You can't own me Uchiha." The redhead said returning her eyes into the previous glare, managing to pull herself together.

"I can't?"

"No you can't."

Sasuke took a few steps back, keeping the girl in his gaze. "Well see about that." He turned and walked away, but before he could disappear around the corner he stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "By the way, I left something for you with Sakura. I suggest you be on time."

As soon as he was gone Karui gasped and started breathing deeply, somewhere during the conversation she stopped breathing. 'What the hell was that?!'

After gathering her thoughts, the redhead pushed off the wall and started walking down the hall towards Kakashi's office. When she made it there she found Sakura at the receptions desk. It looked like the pink haired girl was sorting some paper work when she arrived. "Hey, Sakura. Uchiha said that he left something for me."

Sakura looked up at Karui shaking her head at the redhead. "Its mr. Uchiha, Karui." She said reaching in one of the drawers to start rifling through its contents.

"Yes, mr. Uchiha." Karui drawled rolling her eyes, after a few moments Sakura pulled out a crisp white envelope with her name on it. She tore it open still feeling a little angry. It was an invitation, the paper was beautiful and had a light weight to it. It was engraved in silver black and red with the Uchiha crest in the left hand corner.

_Miss Karui_

_You are hereby invited to the celebration of the Sharingan corporation's expansion. It will be held at the Uchiha manor and will be a strictly black tie event. One guest may be permitted to accompany you _

_Date: Friday 25 August_

_Time: Seven pm - Twelve pm_

_We hope to see you there._

Karui flipped over the paper in her hand and found something written on the back.

_I expect to see you there._

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

Karui growled. If he thinks he's can just make her do whatever he wants, he's got another thing coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going."

"What?!" Karui paused, staring wide eyed at the blond woman on the other side of the bar. There were a couple of men sitting there as well but they seemed too preoccupied with the brunette on the stage to pay much attention to the conversation going on beside them. "And why would I do that?"

It was late and Karui was working her shift at the club, Samui had stopped by and the redhead told her everything that happened earlier that day. Despite Samui's comforting words, Karui couldn't help but feel like the blond woman was slightly amused by her situation.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but at this point Uchiha really does basically own you."

Karui froze she stared at Samui for a moment before letting her shoulders slump and tilting her head back. "I'm going to have to quit aren't I." She said giving a defeated sigh.

"Would that even change anything?" Omoi suddenly asked he was sweeping the floor behind the bar, twirling a tooth pick in his mouth, "I mean, if Uchiha really is as powerful as he seems, you'd never get a job in this town again atleast not without him having some sort of control over you."

"He's not that powerful." The redhead said leaning against the counter crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sure about that, Karui." Samui asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, Sabaku didn't give in to Uchiha's demands."

Omoi stopped leaning on the broom as he spoke, "Sabaku incorporated is based in another country all together, just cause they said no, doesn't mean anyone else would."

"I'm not telling you to give into him, Karui-"

"Then what are you saying!" The redhead had turned on her heel to stare at the blond behind her.

Samui gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm telling you to play nice. Besides it doesn't sound like Uchiha is trying to make your life miserable."

Karui's eyebrows furrowed as a look of confusion came over her face, "What else could he possibly want?"

"Sounds to me like he likes you." Omoi said absently rocking back and forward on the broom.

"Oh yeah, blackmail is real romantic." The redhead said rolling her eyes.

"He's right you know." The blond woman said lifting the glass in front of her and taking a sip of the amber liquid.

Karui stared at Samui with disbelief.

"Think about it," she started placing the glass back down on the bar. "He goes through all this trouble to spend time alone with you-"

"O.K firstly he treats me like his own personal slave, second he threatened to get me fired!" Karui said loudly fists clenched at her sides.

Samui gave Karui a serious look,"Yes he did, but he only did that so he'd get...what's her name,"

Omoi chimed in,"Sakura."

"Yeah her, out of the way. Then he lays claim to you-"

"I'm not some sort of possession that he can own."

Samui gave another sigh picking up the glass in front of her to take another sip, "The point is, he might be going about it the wrong way but its possible that he's just trying to get your attention. All this time spent working with you, financing and now buying Kumo, why else would he be going through all this trouble if he was just messing with you."

Karui said nothing fiddling with one of the silver shakers that was lying on the counter.

"Then again," Omoi started, "he really might just be messing with you. Rich people do the weirdest things out of boredom."

A man came to the bar and asked for a drink, Karui absentmindedly reached behind her, grabbed a bottle and poured out the bright green liquid into a glass. She handed him the glass before taking the money he gave her. "I don't think so."

"There's only one way to find out for sure." Samui started fixing the redhead in her gaze, "Go to the party, show up with a guy on your arm and see how he reacts."

Karui gave a sigh pulling at the hem of her yellow Kumo shirt before sliding her hands into the pockets of her black jeans, "And who do you suggest I take."

The blond woman thought for a moment, "Well if we want Uchiha to think that he's losing, it'll have to be someone who can give him some real competition." She started looking around the club for a moment, "Someone smart, sophisticated, good looking, mature,"

"I'll go with her." Omoi said as he started sweeping the floor again.

"I said mature, Omoi," Samui said tilting her head in annoyance, before going back to scanning the bars occupants. "Besides your too nice. No we need someone who'll really be able to get under Uchiha's skin, someone... Hey Karui, do you still have a thing for Shii."

Karui's head snapped up staring at Samui with confusion, "Why would you ask me...that." Gold eyes went wide.

There he was.

Walking through the door with the usual confident look on his face, Darui by his side. If having a crush on him all of her fresh men year wasn't enough, she has to see him almost every day now.

Shii and Darui were A's bodyguards, although the rumours that were running around suggested that Shii and Darui weren't so much his bodyguards as they were henchmen that took care of the Raikage's more... sensitive problems. Problems that would often require the use of gratuitously violent solutions.

Or so the rumours say.

"He's perfect."

Karui stared at Samui and started shaking her head walking away from her to tend to another customer, "Oh no! No no no no no no no no-"

Samui quickly got up and followed, "Why not?"

"Just...I can't- he. No!" The redhead poured out a glass of whiskey handing it to another male at the bar.

"Oh come on Karui, its just for one night and he's perfect you know he is."

"That's not the point." The redhead said collecting some empty glasses from the counter, turning back to the nearby sink.

"What is the point?" Omoi had followed the two and was now leaning against the bar.

Karui paused gripping the glass in her fingers before setting it down in the sink, "I... How would I even ask Shii something like that?"

"Ask me something like what?" Karui swiftly turned to find Shii standing on the other side of the bar, hands in his pockets watching her with those dark eyes she used to love so much.

Karui felt heat instantly flare in her cheeks, while Samui just sat there grinning at her with amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Enjoying the party, Sasuke." Kakashi said to the raven beside him, who for some reason seemed to be very agitated.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply as he stood beside a table covered with filled champagne glasses. He put down his empty glass and reached for another one, but was stopped by another hand snatching his wrist.

"Now now, Sasuke. If you keep on drinking like that I might just decide to keep young miss Karui's whereabouts to myself."

Sasuke's eyes snapped towards the masked man beside him, "She's here."

"Yes, she actually arrived a while ago." Kakashi said letting go of his wrist and leaning against the table. "In fact she's right over...there."

Sasuke looked in the direction that the silver haired man was pointing and started scanning the crowd until he saw a flash of red.

The raven stared and his eyes went wide. Karui was wearing a black dress with a low open back. The silk material hugged her curves without clinging spilling onto the floor like liquid, the front of her dress had a low cleavage without really showing anything at all. Her hair was up in a slightly messy pony with two braids going along the sides of her head and a side fringe dipping past her forehead, just veiling the top of her eyes.

In short Uchiha Sasuke was speechless.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called in a sing song voice, "If you keep staring like that, Karui's date might get the wrong idea."

The Uchiha was knocked back into consciousness, "Date?" Sure enough, someone was with the redhead. The blond clad in a tight fit suit, stood next to Karui with his hand on the small of her back.

Sasuke glared, the tension in his eyes was so great you'd swear that they were going to turn red any second now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui was nervous, she kept tugging at the dress feeling completely uncomfortable. That's the last time she let's Samui pick out her clothes. As expected the place was packed, hundreds of people were moving around the house either talking or drinking. The only familiar faces she saw were those of the senior staff members of Tsunade & co. and a few of the lower ranked employees. The others, Karui assumed were Sharingan corp. employees, investors and board members.

"Do you want a refill?" Shii asked staring down at the redhead.

"Please." Karui said, Shii nodded, took her empty glass and disappeared into the crowd.

One thing that had Karui surprised was that Shii actually agreed to go with her. He didn't even ask her why. Well he didn't really give her a chance to finish her sentence, all she got out was "There's a formal party that I have to attend for work on Friday-"

He cut her off saying, "I'll pick you up at seven." before turning around and walking away. Still she wasn't about to complain, another thing she was grateful for was the fact that they've been there for about an hour and still hadn't run into-

"Red hair. Dark skin..." Karui turned around to find someone standing right behind her, she resisted the urge to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She could've sworn that this guy looked just like Uchiha. "...and bright gold eyes. Karui, isn't it."

The redhead paused and blinked before she answered, "Yes."

The man smirked, "So you're the pretty little thing my brother's become so obsessed with."

Karui gave a very classy,"Uhm."

"Uchiha Itachi, its a pleasure to meet you Karui." He said gently taking her hand.

This is the other Uchiha? Wow, good looks really do run in the family. "A pleasure to meet you as well, mr. Uchiha."

"I hear you and Sasuke have been working very closely over the past few months?"

"Yes sir."

"I hope he hasn't been causing you too much trouble."

Deciding that what she really thought probably wouldn't be appropriate at this present moment in time Karui just smiled and said, "Nothing I can't handle, sir."

Itachi smiled and leaned in towards the redhead to whisper in her ear, "Don't be shy, I know my brother can be quite the pain when he doesn't get his way."

"Itachi." A low growl came from behind the two and the older Uchiha leaned back to reveal a thoughrally annoyed raven. Surprise filled Karui's eyes as she stared between the two.

"Yes, little brother?" Itachi asked innocently, wrapping an arm around Karui's waist, the redhead was startled but stood still. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Would you mind giving our guest some personal space."

Itachi chuckled, before he turned towards Karui. "I'll tell you a secret Karui, Sasuke hates it when other people touch his things."

Karui narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Well then its a good thing I'm not one of his possessions."

Itachi broke out laughing, "I like this one. Looks like you've got your hands full, Sasuke. I should probably finish greeting the guests." He pulled away taking Karui's hand, "Again its been a pleasure meeting you." He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, turning his head just enough to catch Sasuke's expression which was currently in a death glare. Itachi chuckled and walked away, leaving the two unattended.

"You're late." Sasuke said taking a few steps forward before stopping in front of Karui.

"I've been here for an hour, don't blame me for your lack of observation skills." The redhead said glaring at him.

"I've been preoccupied."

Karui smirked as a thought flashed in her mind, "Really? That's surprising, something actually managed to distract you. According to your brother you've become quite obsessed with me."

"I'm obsessed with everything I own, your no exception."

Karui's anger flared, "For the last time, you don't own me!"

Sasuke smirked as he stood still to really take in the redhead's appearance. Karui stared at him feeling slightly uncomfortable with him eyeing her like that. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me, mr. Uchiha?"

"You clean up pretty good for a stripper."

Karui's facial expression turned into death, "YOU-" suddenly a familiar cool voice cut her off

"Karui." The red head turned and found Shii standing right behind her, he handed her a glass and stepped forward wrapping the now free arm around her waist.

When she turned back she found Sasuke staring at the blond beside her, a cold hard look in his eyes. All the redhead could do was watch as the two men exchanged looks that could probably kill. But for sheer power of anger/fury Sasuke's was the stronger glare.

"Who's this?" The raven said tension clear in his voice.

Karui cleared her voice, "This is my date, Shii. Shii this is Uchiha Sasuke one of Tsunade & co.'s biggest clients."

Shii smirked, "So this is Uchiha? I'd say its a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying."

The raven's glare intensified, (don't ask me how that's even possible, it just is.)

"And you've known him for how long?"

"Since-"

"What does it matter?" The blond started, cutting Karui off, "What business do you have concerning Karui's personal affairs anyway Uchiha?"

Shii didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked into the crowd, pulling Karui along with him.

Karui let herself be dragged along, although guilt was starting to prickle at her insides. Why should she feel guilty? Uchiha had it coming, right. 'Besides its not like he actually like's me.'

'Right?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hours dragged on and soon some people started dancing to avoid boredom although it was mostly old fashioned waltzes since it was an orchestra playing and not a DJ.

How Karui hates formal parties.

She spent the night mostly talking with Shii, it was pleasant if not a little uncomfortable. She kept thinking back to her first year, how hopelessly in love she was with him and how completely oblivious she was to Shii's slightly crude sense of humour and arrogance. He is still quite the catch though and she wouldn't mind getting a shot with the serious blond. Although it probably wouldn't work out very well, he'd actually be a perfect match for-

"Karui, sitting around all night can't be much fun." Kakashi was now standing in front of her, "how about a dance." He stretched out his hand for her to take, eye curving in a smile.

"Mr. Hatake sir, I-I don't think that's a good idea." She really didn't want to have to dance with the boss, things were awkward enough as they were.

"Nonsense." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, leading her to the dance floor. "Its a great idea."

Once they reached the middle of the small crowd, he took her hand placing her other hand on his shoulder, his other hand on her waist. "Relax." The silver haired man said cheerfully and then he started to move.

Back and forth, back and forth. One two three, one two three. Karui kept counting in her head. The waltz, not one of her favourite dances and it showed. She looked very awkward.

"What's wrong Karui, you seem uncomfortable." Kakashi asked staring down at the redhead.

"I'm just not very good with this kind of dancing, sir." She said grinning sheepishly.

"Well we should definitely do something about that. I think a lesson is in order." The man said smiling at her, Karui felt a slight heat rush to her face.

Now a dancing lesson from the boss.

Just peachy.

"You already have the basic steps, now I suppose all you need is a proper instructor." The mans smile seemed to grow under his mask. Karui furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but before she could ask, she was pulled in and then spun around and he let go of her hand.

After spinning for what felt like a split second, Karui collided with something. Her head was spinning and it took her a few moments to register the shirt that she was clutching between her fingers, and the hot breath on the top of her head, and the two arms that were wrapped around her...

Karui's head snapped up and she found her eyes locked onto two onyx orbs, staring down at her with amusement.

"Hn. Clumsy, aren't we?"

Great! Now she was being set up by the boss. She briefly wondered if Uchiha had really been the one to make all those demands or if Kakashi was behind it all.

Anger began to stir in her stomach, "I'm outta here." She pushed off of his chest and turned to leave.

Well that's what she was planning to do, unfortunately the arms around her just tightened their grip forcing her to stay put. The raven leaned down towards her ear, hot breath ghosted her cheek and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "One dance and then you can do whatever you want, I won't even bother you at work anymore."

Karui thought for a moment, but found it hard to focus. With his arms around her she suddenly found herself very aware of the dress she was wearing's lack of material. And for some reason the lack of coverage and the ravens very close proximity was making her stomach do very funny things.

"I-Uhm..." Karui felt the heat in her face grow, "Alright, just one."

She could feel the Uchiha smile against her skin, but it was gone by the time he pulled back. He let her go, holding out one hand while gingerly placing the other on her waist. She placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, staring at the ground as a new song began and they started to move.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Karui looked up surprise on her face, this was probably the first time she's ever heard the Uchiha sound anything close to timid. She shook her head, "No,"

She watched as a look of relief swept over his face, but it happened so quickly that she dismissed it. "I mean, I used to like him but I got over it a long time ago. How about you?"

The raven raised an eyebrow at the girl which she returned, "What? Your telling me there isn't some girl hiding in the shadows right now, planning the best way to kill me and hide my body for touching the oh so handsome Uchiha Sasuke."

He smirked, "What's wrong loser, scared?"

"No," she started narrowing her eyes, "now answer the question."

"No. No girlfriend."

"Oh," Karui grinned brightly, "so its a boyfriend?"

The Uchiha stopped glaring at the girl, "Very funny."

"Its O.K if you are, that way inclined, I won't judge. If you ever choose to come out of the closet you'll have my full support."

"Thank you, but I doubt I'll need it." They started moving again following the steady beat.

They moved silently, barely even noticing the people around them. "Why do you keep messing with me?" It took Karui a while to realise that she's the one who just spoke.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few moments just stared at the girl with an indefinable look on his face.

"Because I find it interesting."

"You find it interesting, find what interesting?" Karui stared at him a question on her face.

"Your reactions, their interesting. For a lawyer you're not very good at hiding your emotions."

The redhead stopped glaring at the male in front of her, she tore her hands away, "So you think messing with me is fun, is that it?" She turned to walk away but was forced back when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against his chest.

"Admittedly it is kind off fun," at that Karui gave a violent jerk as she tried to pull away. "But I also do it because I find you interesting."

He leaned towards her ear, still holding on tightly to her struggling form, "I like you Karui."

She stopped, not moving a muscle. 'Now what.' sure she'd thought about it, but she never thought about how she'd reply something like that.

The redhead said nothing just stared at the Uchiha with wide eyes. He let her go returning his hands to where they were before and she did the same, they picked up where they left off.

"You really do clean up pretty good for a stripper."

Karui gave an exasperated sigh staring at the raven with an annoyed look on her face, "Seriously?! Can you please just give that a rest"

Sasuke smirked pulling the redhead in closer. Karui's eyes went wide, standing this close she was forced to place her arms around the Uchiha's neck, while his arms wrapped around her waist. After a few moments he leaned forward and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Karui froze and her face felt like it was on fire. Pulling back just a bit, he let one of his arms slide up from her waist to grip her chin. He closed the gap between them giving her a soft kiss.

_One month later_

Sakura made her way down the hallway headed straight for Sasuke's office. She finished all of her paperwork for the day and decided to go and see the raven. After all, with Karui as his assistant she must be using every bit of will power she had to stop herself from killing him. Sakura was surprised that she hadn't killed him yet.

_"Knock it off, bastard!"_

And with the sound of things Karui was about to try. She stopped in front of the oak door, taking a moment to fix her hair and then reached for the doorknob. But her hand was grabbed before she could make contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sakura." The pink haired girl looked up to find Kakashi standing there grinning at her.

_"You're an asshole, do you know that!"_

"Why not? It sounds like she's about to kill him in there."

_"That's-...we. You were... Shut up!"_

"Trust me, Sasuke will do much worse to anyone who disturbs them right now."

_"Because we nearly got caught by Hatake last time, that's why!"_

Sakura's face paled as the realisation dawned on her and she slowly turned away, walking back to her desk on shaky legs.

**Owari**

**A/N: So there it is. I know that Shii kinda disappeared there at the end, originally I was planning on doing this whole Shii vs. Sasuke for Karui's affections thing during the one month gap, but it seemed like a bit too much so I cut it and gave the story a more direct fluffy-ish route to SasuKaru. Tell me what you think. Please review.**


End file.
